I'm the Leader
by Kaylee13
Summary: Kendall is sick, but he doesn't tell anyone because he doesn't want to let his friends down.


**AN: This was requested ravenblue who was the fist person to send me a request! I hope you like it and it's what you were looking for. I'm sorry if it's bad or seems rushed, because for some reason this was kinda hard to write and I rewrote it about 3 or 4 times. Sorry it took so long. Like I said this was my first request plus Saturday was my cousin and my friend's birthday and Sunday was my Dad's. Hopefully the other request won't take as long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR, but me an my friend are planning on kidnapping Carlos and marrying him.**

**Now that's over with here's the story!**

**

* * *

**

There were three things that never happened to Kendall Knight. One, he never lost at hockey. Two, he never broke a promise. At least, not if he could help it. And three, Kendall Knight, under no circumstances got sick.

At least that's what he thought. Right now though, he sure wasn't vomiting into the toilet for the fun and joy of seeing his breakfast for the second time.

It had started that morning when he had woken up with a pounding headache, an unpleasant feeling in his stomach, and he still felt tired, despite getting plenty of sleep. He could tell almost immediately he was sick and should tell his mom.

But of course, he didn't. After all, he couldn't really, not with his three friends looking up to him and expecting him to be strong and have the answers to everything. He couldn't let them know he was sick.

So, he trudged on through the day, somehow managing to make it through 2 hours of rehearsals without any incidents.

It wasn't until the middle of a complicated dance rehearsal that his stomach started acting up.

"Mr. X, can I go to the bathroom? I gotta pee really bad."

"Fine, but make it x-quick."

Kendall nodded and calmly walked out of the studio and made sure he was a decent distance before breaking into a run as he felt his stomach churn and bile rising up his throat.

So that was why he was on the floor, vomiting almost violently into the toilet.

All of a sudden, he heard the bathroom door open and someone walk in. It was Logan.

"Hey, Kendall, Mr. X wanted me to- " Logan's eyes widened when he saw his best friend kneeling on the ground in front of the toilet and quickly dropped to his own knees next to the blonde.

"Kendall! Are you ok?" Logan held Kendall's bangs, which had been matted to his forehead with sweat, back as the blonde heaved into the toilet again.

"So I'm guessing no?"

Kendall looked up at him and managed to roll his eyes, despite his sickly state "Ya think?"

The brunette appeared to think for a moment.

"I'll be right back." And with that, Logan disappeared through the bathroom door, quickly returning with James and Carlos.

"I told Gustavo you were sick, so he's giving us the rest of the day off. Kelly's getting a limo to take us back to the Palmwoods."

Kendall nodded and attempted to get up before falling back to the ground and hurling into the toilet.

"I don't think I can make it without throwing up."

His friends were clearly prepared for this though, since Carlos quickly handed him a bucket. Kendall hadn't seen his friend carrying it, but he assumed the latino kept it in the same place he kept his helmet when he pulled it out of nowhere.

"Gustavo gave us this because he didn't want you to ruin his studio"

Kendall nodded and took the object from Carlos.

With James' help, he managed to stand up on shaky legs and walked down the various hallways until they got outside where Kelly was waiting for them with the limo.

"Ok guys, I need to stay here with Gustavo, but this will take you back to Palmwoods."

The sick boy was helped into the limo, sitting between James and Logan, with Carlos sitting across from him.

The car ride was quieter than it had ever been, aside from the occasional cough or sneeze from Kendall. It seemed as though the bucket had been unnecessary, as he had apparently emptied his stomach in the Rocque Records bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell us you were sick?"

The question had come from Carlos, who looked genuinely confused as to why Kendall would not want help. Logan and James had identical expressions.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

James scoffed, not believing it for a moment.

"Why didn't you tell us when you clearly knew you were going to throw up in the studio?"

The blonde bit his lip nervously.

"I didn't want you guys to worry."

"Why not? We're your best friends."

"Yeah, but I'm the leader."

"What's that have to do with anything?"

"I'm supposed to look after you three, not the other way around."

Logan was quick to protest against that.

"That's crap and you know it. Just because you're sick once, does not make you any weaker or any less of our leader. We _all_ look out for each other."

James and Carlos agreed with him and as his friends continued to go on like that, Kendall got lost in his own thoughts.

Maybe his band mates had a point he could stand to let them take care of him this one time (not that he had much energy to protest.) Plus he was sure that soon after he got better, he would be back to watching over them.

He did not expect it to be so soon though, when the following week his friends were bedridden with the same flu Kendall had had, with the blonde doing everything he could to make them feel better.

After all, that was what Kendall Knight did.

* * *

**AN: So I really hoped ravenblue liked this because I worked really hard (I COMPLETELY understand if you don't though.) It was a little rushed in my opinion. Leave a review to let me know what you think and I'm still accepting requests if you have any.**


End file.
